Hypnotized
by Paridot Angel
Summary: The first time RobStar meet. Where ever I go, I see her, and I know she sees me too. But I cant help myself but stare. And when she sees me staring, she smiles and her eyes sparkle so... hypnotizing. Please Review. First FanFic. Rated T for safety RobStar
1. Chapter 1 dates

**Author's Note : A Starfire n Robin song fic. This is before everything else happened.. let's just say it's when they first met. Even if it is a little too late for that. :) It was meant to be a Oneshot..but I got idea along the way. Although I think it would have been better if it was a one-shot. But..oh wellz. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans nor do I own the song hypnotized. This is my number one song people! My friend introduced it to me and it's forever been my number one! **

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Robin's POV**_

I've been watching her.. almost every where I go, I see her there, even when she's not really there. Every time I close eyes I see her angelic face. It haunts me in my sleep. I can't do anything right. Everywhere I look and go I see her there.

I know she sees me too. When ever I go to the mall just to hang out with Cyborg, Beast Boy and sometimes Raven, I see her there with one of Cyborg's classmates from middle school. When we go to the grocery store, she's there. MY GOD! she's driving me insane. When ever we make eye contact, her beautiful emrald eyes sparkles. She's so...so...

"beautiful..." I said without knowing it.

"what?" Cyborg asked.

"huh? oh-nothing"

We were in the mall sitting down at the food court. Beast Boy and Cyborg were gobbling down a whole pie of pizza ... each. Raven just sat there with her book looking bored as usual. And there she was. Just sitting there in her light blue jeans and pink tank top and a white pair of sneakers. Her ruby colored hair flowed nicely down her back to her waist. She was laughing with her friends. Her laugh is also so angelic.

_**Normal pov**_

" yo robin!" Cyborg yelled waving a hand in fornt of Robin's face. " Yo, wuddup with you,man? You seem ... ah dont know, a lil' out of it. You sure you ok?"

"I'm fine." Robin said and continued to look at the girl.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other and then followed Robin's gaze to where he was staring. Cyborg then got a grin on his face.

" ahh blinded by the beautiful one I see." Cyborg said

"huh? what? who? noooooo" Robin said snapping out of it.

"uh-huh. suuurrrree." Beast Boy said having the same grin as Cyborg on his face.

" guys, I don't like her or anything." Robin said trying to defend himself.

" yep.sure...that's what they all say." Beast Boy said.

" Seriously I...I..."

" you what? huh?" Cyborg said

"uh..mm..."

" Aww...lil Robbie - poo is lost at words."

Beast Boy and Cyborg both started to crack up giving each other high fives.

Robin was getting annoyed. He turned to Raven for help, but she had her book on her lap with a small smile on her lips.

"aww come on! you too?" Robin said to her.

" Sorry Robin, but sadly i gotta agree with these two immature fools."

Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped laughing and turned to Raven " HEY!"

She gave them a blank stare.

" Look , if you wanna talk to her that bad..then...just go over and say hi." Cyborg said.

" What r u nuts? i cant just go over and say _hi. _I mean what am i supposed to say ' hey. how ya doin? im just a fool that's been wondering would you like to get to know me?'"

"uh...noooo...you go over and start making conversation."

" you know im not good at those kind of things."

" The guy's right. oh wells. It's hopeless." Beast Boy said to Cyborg.

"No not yet BB." Cyborg said

"what's there left to do?"

"You see that girl over there in the black jeans and a bumble bee lookin' kind of shirt?"

" yea.."

"well, i know her. So I could go over and say hi and you..Robin... could come with me."

" what? no no no no no.. I dont think so." Robin said

"man, how else you gunna get the girl?"

" I don't _want _ her ...i...just wanna...get to ..know her."

" ok fine. whatever . but let's go and talk to them."

" no. it's okay. you go talk and i'll stay here."

"oh my- I swear on Azar! Robin... it's simple.. just go with Cyborg and just say hi to everyone there, ask her how she's doing and you'll go from there." Raven said getting annoyed.

" Simple for YOU maybe but not me."

"First of all, i don't go around admiring girls from a distance. Secondly, what are you gunna

do..just stare at her from a distance?"

"uh...suure!"

Raven smacked her head on the table and looked up. " he's hopeless."

"i've been saying that!" BEast boy said.

" yo yo yo...i got an idea!" cyborg burst out. They all looked at him. " okay. you know how they

have that City Fair Dance thing coming up this weekend?"

" yeaaa..." they all said.

"weeell.. Robin could go and ask-"

" oh no! that's the last thing im gunna do."

"Robin it's perfect!" Cyborg said.

"once again-sadly-Cyborg's right." Raven said.

"Look Robin, I see her around too...everywhere and she's always with that girl Bee from middle school. And as far as i'm concerned she probably don't got a man."

" Even though you would think she would have one." Beast Boy said.

" Why'd you say that?" Robin asked, even Raven was curious.

" well look at her, the girl's practically every guys' dream, i mean physical wise."

"So what are you trying to say?" Robin asked getting a little suspicious.

" urrggh. The girl's pretty, she's ...she's.. ah nevermind." Beast Boy was afraid to say the last part.

"she's what?"

Even cyborg knew what he was gunna say but promted bb to say more. " yeah B, she's what?" he asked grinning.

Beast Boy sweat dropped. " okay but before i say this, let me tell you that I do not WHAT SO EVER like her in that kind of way, it's not like i know her anyways."

" okk. soo.." Robin asked.

" the girl's kinda...hot"

"what?"

"She kinda is ya know...dont blame me!"

Robin knew BEast Boy was right. She was perfect.

Sighing Robin said " Okay..fine . let's go Cyborg."

" Coming B?" Cyborg asked.

BeastBoy looked at Raven who was reading her book then said "no"

Cyborg gave a confused look then said "okay." and walked off with Robin.

"ready?" he asked.

"im not sure." robin replyed.

"look trust me on this one. okay. that girl gunna be happy to talk to you. i mean all the girls are crazy bout u. y not her?"

"i dunnoe. She could have her reasons."

"man! juss get ur butt over there."

"ok! ok!" Robin said letting out a sigh.

As they walked up to the table the girls stopped talking and looked at the boys. Robin started to turn away but was grabbed by the coller by Cyborg and they kept walking. Bee looked up at Cyborg and said " hey sparky! how ya doin?" She got up and gave him a hug.

"hey Bee. Hey ladies." Cyborg said to the other two girls.

"hey." "hello" were their responses. The other girl was a blonde with white jeans and a blue tank top with flip flops that had a heal.

Robin replyed with a smile. He glanced down at the girl and she was looking up at him smiling.

"So what you been up to Sparky?" Bee asked.

"Nothing much.. just here and there." Cyborg said sitting down next to her while Robin also sat down but next to the girl that he admired so.

"Oh i see. So how them villians and criminals been treating you?"

"Just last week we busted Overload. He was at that electronics store on 42street on 5th avenue."

The strange ruby haired girl turned to Robin and said " Please who is this Overload of which he speaks of?" Her eyes and face held confusion.

Robin smiled and said " He's this criminal that sucks up anything electronic and the only way to defeat it is to dump water on it."

"oh I see." The girl said in a thoughtful voice.

" So, you guys live together or no?" Cyborg asked recalling that Bee said she had two roommates in her house.

"yep."

"uhm.. I'm gunna go to the restroom. Bee. could you come with me I need help with something?" The blonde said giving Bee a look that said let's-leave-them-alone.

"uh..sure. Be right back Sparky."

"hey wait? i wanna come too.!"

They all gave him a confused look. " oh my bad. uhm.. im gunna go and see what BB and Rae are doing." He gave Robin a look that said go- for - it.


	2. Chapter 2 courage and excitement

_**While with BB and Raven**_

(**this happened when Cyborg and Robin were with the girls.**)

Beast Boy watched as Cyborg and Robin made their way to the ladies. He laughed when he saw Robin turning back but was pulled back by Cyborg. Beast Boy looked over at Raven who was still reading her book. Beast Boy looked down at his hands and started to play with them. He started to play with a straw that was on the table, too. Beast Boy was restless for a few minutes.

Raven noticed this and it was annoying her. She looked up from her book to see Beast Boy - for some reason - looking...nervous. 'I wonder what he's thinking about. AlthoughI could always just read his mind. But I dont want to invade his privacy'

' what do you care? he's just an annoying boy that bothers you alot.'

' ahh whatever.'

'maybe it's because you like him..' a voice sang.

' what? affection? where did you come from?'

' well, let's see you're _feeling _AFFECTION for him so..hence the reason.' anger said.

' just.. leave me alone all of you.'

'we can't we're a part of you.' happy added giggling.

' urrghhh.'

Raven needed to end this mental arguement. She rubbed her temples. Beast Boy noticed and asked " are you okay?" putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"uh..yeah..yeah I'm fine."

"are you sure?"

'aww he cares' said affection.

"Would you just shut it!" Raven yelled.

"uhm...excuse me?" beast boy said confused.

"huh..oh sorry. not you."

"who were you talking to?"

"my emotions are driving me crazy."

"ok..." Beast boy said raising an eye brow.

"don't worry. i'm fine."

"if you say so." Beast Boy turned back to see Cyborg and Robin sitting down.

Beast Boy turned back to the table to see Raven reading once again. He was getting nervous again. Raven lowered the book and said " what's on your mind?"

"huh? oh nothing. why?"

"because your restless."

"oh hehe.. aren'tI always."

Raven shrugged and continued to read.

"um..actually.. i uh.."

Raven lowered her book and glanced at Beast Boy. He looked up and they made eye contact. Raven's expression turned gentle.

"I was...uhm...wondering if you...would uh...like to go..." Beast Boy was ...uncertain. It took him a while just to get that sentence out if you'll call it that.

Raven was getting out of patient. " Just spill it out. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"wouldyouliketogowithmetothecityfairdance?" Beast Boy blurted it out so fast the Raven had a hard time understanding it. When she did understand it, she could feel something near by was about to blow up. And it did. Except it was a bottle of soda that was at Robin's table and it blew up all over Robin.

Raven and Beast Boy turned to look at them while Robin was standing up wiping the soda off of him and glaring at Raven. Bee and the blonde girl weren't there and Cyborg at the moment was walking back to Raven's and BB's table. He turned around to Robin and started to laugh like crazy. Beast Boy joined him while Raven just stared blankly into space. The strange girl stood up and was helping Robin.

"No, it's okay... um.. you don't have to help." he told her.

"But I wish to help you." She said sadly

"Really it's..hehe..it's okay." He said letting out a little laugh to lighten the mood.

"Are you sure?"

"yes. I'm positive."

"So, you will not get mad if I say that this ...incident, was quite funny?" The girl said smiling trying to hold back a giggle.

"Not at all." Robin said smiling. The girl started to giggle. Then they were all laughing except for Raven. When Bee and the blonde girl came back Cyborg explained everything and they too started to laugh.

"yo! Raven must of been pretty upset or SOMETHING..cause...cause...hahahaha!" Cyborg said.

That's when Raven snapped out of it and BB looked over. "are you okay?" he asked. "maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"no..no..it's..fine."

Raven went over to Robin and asked if he was okay " I'm fine _raven. _Waddya do that for?"

"I...I..." she didn't know what to say.

"she kinda lost control of her power for a second." Beast Boy added in.

" How?" Cyborg asked.

" uh..." Once again Raven didn't know what to say.

"The book she was reading!..it uh...kinda set her off ...a little." Beast Boy said helping Raven once again.

"ok..." Robin said..uncertain. But pushed it aside.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy and gave a "thank you" smile.

Beast Boy smiled and nodded.

"Well...I guess your gunna want to go home and change that?" Cyborg said to Robin.

Robin looked at the strange girl and she had a sad look on her face.

"uh...you guys could go ahead I'll catch up in a sec."

"ok..come on Bee, I'll give you and your friends a ride home." Cyborg said.

"Thanks, but we gotta car. Maybe some other time." Bee replyed.

"yeah..maybe if you...come to the City Fair Dance with me?" Cyborg said twiddling his fingers.

Bee looked surprised but then laughed- " I'd love to."

"Really? Ariiite! Go Cy. Go Cy! Whoo Whoo!" Cyborg yelled dancing and cheering.

Bee laughed. " Come on Bree" she said calling the blonde girl. " You coming Star?" she asked the strange girl.

"Star?" Robin said as if surprised.

The strange girl looked up at him with what seemed like hopeful eyes. Seeing her look at Robin this way, the rest of their friends left and went to wait by the T-Car.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

Even though he didn't know the girl very well, it seemed like he knew her for forever. " Come, lets sit." And so they sat.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"How could you tell if something is wrong with me?" She asked a little surprised.

Robin smiled and said " well, I know I just met you but...did you ever feel like you knew someone forever but you don't really know them?"

The girl thought for a while then said "yes.. I have... with you." She blushed.

Robin looked surprised and blushed but he smiled anyways, " well, when I see you that's what it feels like."

The girl's eyes sparkled and she smiled.

"So...what have you been up to?" He asked.

"Well, I just moved here from...from...well I just moved here about three or four months back and I am still getting use to eart- uh...this city. And well, I do not know much."

"Oh, I see."

All of a sudden Robin's communicator went off- " yo bird boy! hurry up and get ya butt out here! We don't got all day ya know." Cyborg said

"I'll be right there." Robin said still looking at the girl and then he smiled and stood up. He held his hand out to the girl and she thankfully took it and let him pull her up. " They're waiting for us."

She nodded and they walked out together.They were now outside by the entrance and slowly walked to the car. " uhm.. I've been thinking.." Robin began.." I know we just met and well I'd love to get to know you better and well...maybe we could get to know each other better if we go..to the...City Fair Dance...together?" Robin said awkwardly.

The girl's face brightened and she clapped giggling " oh that would be SPLENDID!" She gave Robin a bone crushing hug.

"Then-please-let-me...live." Robin said gasping for air.

"oh I am most sorry." The girl said pulling away.

"no, it's okay." Robin said fixing his cape and smiled.

"hey Starfire! Hurry it up please, we gotta movie to see!" Bee yelled.

"So...you're name is Starfire?" Robin asked.

"uhm..yes but my special friends call me Star..considering you one." Starfire said blushing. Robin blushed also.

"But I do not believe you told me your name." She said confusingly.

Robin decided to tease her a little. he grinned and said- " Let's just say that I'm a boy wonder that's been looking forward to this day with you." He said as they stood by the car now.

" Well it's about time people!" Beast Boy yelled jmuping up.

" Oh would ya just pipe down! " Raven yelled back pulling him down.

"Come on Star." Bree called out.

"Soo..see you on Saturday at..let's say 7:30?" Robin said scratching the back of his neck.

"Glorious!" She replyed.

"So we'll pass by your tow-..uh..home at let's say 7:15." Bee said. " and we'll go from there."

"Cool" they all said.

"Yo bree? Who you going with? 'cause ya know we got BB over here.!" Cyborg called before they walked off.

"Actually...uh..Cy..I had someone else in mind." Beast Boy put in.

"You serious? Aww come on who is it? _Raven?"_Cyborg started to crack up.

Beast Boy had a straight face. Cyborg stopped laughing.

" Oh CRUD! It _is _Raven?"

"well, i don't know. She didn't give me an-" Beast Boy was cut off.

"yes." said a monotoned voice.

"what?"

" I said yes. I'll go with you."

"Are you serious? Wow. Yes! woo hooo! whoottt!" Beast Boy started to cheer.

"DON'T make me changed my mind." Raven said.

"oh sorry."

"mhm."

"Well that was unexpected." Cyborg said.

"_very _unexpected." Robin added still not believing it.

"So Bree...who u gunna go with?" Cyborg said turning to the girl.

"uhm.. I'm not sure if I'm gunna go."

"what? why not?" Came Bee's voice.

"'cause, it's... I don't know.."

" Look, why don't you ask Robbie to go with you? That boy's been DYING to go on a date with you!"

"WHAT! really? how do you know?"

"uhm..he wanted me to set you too together, and since you like him too0o..it's set!"

"yes! THANKS bee!" Bree yelled giving her a hug.

"no problem."

"So, you guys got a movie to catch?" Cyborg said.

"oh yes! Come on then. Ariite boys, so see you this Friday?" Bee said.

"Okay." they said in unison.

"okay, Come on Bree. We got some work to do."

"Bye." the girls said.

Starfire looked back at the Boy Wonder while walking to their car and smiled. Robin waved and smiled.

"Ariiiite! Our man's got a date for the dance!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Dude! you did it!" BB yelled.

"yeah. guessI did." Robin said.

"But there's just one thing. I understand you wanna tease her a little. But man! Don't make yourself sound desperate!" Cyborg said.

" hehe...okay.okay. Then I'll let you help me with that."

They all piled into the T-car and drove back to Titan's Tower.

When they arrived, they all went their seperate ways. Robin repeated the day's events and smiled 'I finally did it. Now i have to wait and see what Friday will bring me.'


	3. Chapter 3 Friday

_**Friday**_

"hey ya'll! guess what?" Cyborg said bursting into the main room to see everyone watching tv.

"Dude! where have you BEEN? Return of the Aliens **(crappy title. I know.)**is about to start!" Beast Boy yelled.

" I was talking to Bee on the phone and she said we could meet her at the mall in 20 minutes to do some shopping for tonight."

"_now?_" Raven asked.

"It's only 11:00"

"Fine." "Cool" "aww man! But the movie!" were their responses. **(remember- star. isn't a titan yet.)**

"just go beast boy!" Raven yelled.

"yeah come on ya'll. Bee, Bree and Robin's all time favorite Starfire is waiting for us!"

Robin glared at him but didn't say anything.

"what kind of a name is Starfire?" Beast Boy said thoughtfully.

" A beautiful one." Robin responded as they walked to the car.

_**Mall**_

"Well it's about time Sparky." Bee said smiling and teasing Cyborg a bit. They met at the food court and decided to eat lunch then go shopping.

"yeah well, how about we just get right to eating. I'm starved!"

"okay, so what you guys wanna get?" Bee asked as they sat at a table for six.

"tofu!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Man! they don't got no darn tofu here!" Cyborg said.

Starfire leaned over to Robin and asked-" what is this tofu of which he speaks of?"

Robin smiled said " uh..non meaty food. He's a vegetarian."

"oh i see."

"okay fine. One veggie burger for tofu butt over here. What do you want Bee?"

"I'll take a medium fries that me and Star could share and chicken sandwich."

" I agree with Bee." Starfire said.

"And you want a sandwich with that too right?" Cyborg asked.

" Yes please." Starfire replyed nodding.

"okay.. Raven?"

" I'll just take a cup of tea." Raven said-bored.

"and you desperate boy blunder?" cyborg said grinning.

Robin glared at him and said- " I'll take a chicken sandwich."

"okay then it's set and i'll take 3 chicken sandwich with 2 large fries!"

" damn Sparky!" Bee exclaimed.

"Yeah well ,a big man need plenty a food ya know"

" Yeah, but a big BOY like you need to eat more healthy food." Beast Boy said.

" And a little green butt like you needa learn to eat some meat! No wonder you so dang scrawny!"

" Hey I'm not scrawny just...small. Not like you would know." Beast Boy grumbled.

"Whatever. Time to order."

When their food came Starfire squeled and asked " Please, where is the mustard?"

"uh..mustard? Right here." Bee said handing the bottle to Starfire...a little uncertain.

Starfire once again squeled and started to drown the fries that she put on her plate along with the sandwich in mustard. She started to eat and spray mustard all over herself.

" Dude, the only person i see that eats like that is Cyborg." Beast Boy said whispering.

"uh...Starfire is usually clean but... she acts this way when she's overjoyed and...excited." Bee said as she watched Starfire jump up and down in her seat.

"uh..Starfire?" Robin grabbing the girl's shoulder. " You might want to calm down a little." By this time she was done eating but not cleaned.

" okay...if you wish for me to do so, I will."

But she was not calm for long. When she was done, she was once again jumping in her seat with a grin on her face.

"uhh dude, you might wanna calm ya girl down a little...'cause Raven's getting reallly. realllly. anoyed." Beast Boy said sliding over to Robin.

" She's not my girl. And I tried, but it won't help."

"urrrghh! ok! that's it!I am going over to the waterfountain fall and relax before I strangle somebody." Raven said standing up looking over at Robin with a look the meant And you'll be the one. Every one moved their chairs over except Starfire being a little afraid of Raven at the moment.

"heeeheee.. What joy it is for us to be here! heheee" Starfire said giggling.

"yeah..uh..Cyborg can you go and get a bottle of water please. " Robin said

"sure man."

"I'm gunna go over with Raven." BB said.

" Let's get her cleaned up." Bee said.

"Right." And so they did even though it was quite hard with her jumping. Robin cleaned her face and was able to get a perfect view of her eyes. She settled down when Robin was just inches from her face -cleaning it. Then she giggled and said " You are...as they say...very cute!"

Robin blushed and Cyborg who had returned with the water tried to hold back a laugh along with Bee. He shot them a glare and said "Uh...here drink this." Robin handed Starfire the water and she drank the entire bottle.

"yummmy." she said.

" how do you feeel?" Cyborg asked.

" Like I need to use the restroom."

"uh...ok..." Cyborg said raising an eyebrow.

"Come on girl. I'll take you." Bee offered.

When they came back Starfire looked calmed down.

" You feeling better?" Robin asked

"yes although I am confused about what happened."

" Let's just say you got a little hypered." Robin said smirking.

"Do you remember what you said?" Cyborg said holding back a laugh.

"Yes... i do." She replied.

"okay, so i think we should get going. Beasty Boy! Raven! Lets go." Robin said quickly before Cyborg could say anything else.

"uh.. I am sorry." Starfire said tapping Robin's shoulder.

"It's okay, it was kinda funny and...cute" Robin said blushing along with Starfire.

"Dudes. lets go.! " beast boy yelled.

"Where's Bree? I just realized she wasn't here." Cyborg asked.

"oh! She and Robbie been talking all night last night and now they're hanging out together at the park." Bee said.

"cool. So she going tonight right?"

"she betta! Or else her butt gunna get some serious kicking!"

" GOt that right" Cyborg said laughing then shouted up to the ceiling as if Bree could hear him- " Ya hear that Bree? if you don't go to that dance tonight your butt gunna get some serious kicking!"

" I hear ya loud and clear Cyborg." a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Bree standing there with her arm hooked through the guy's she was with.

"oh..Bree...hehe...see that'cha made it." Cyborg said nervously.

"yep. I needed an outfit."

"me too." the boy added in.

"oh guys, this is Robbie." Bree said smiling.

"hey." "wuddup?" "Sup dude?" " hm." were their respnses. "Oh glorious! We now have a new friend. Welcome!" Starfire squeled giving Robbie a bone crushing hug.

"Bree-e-e-e... help." Robbie managed to choke out.

"Uh..Star? I think you should let go." Bree said.

"ohh..i am soorrry." Starfire said now shy from her hug.

"No problem. That was a nice welcome." Robbbie said catching his breath.

"Yeah, that's Starfire. Robin. Cyborg. Beast Boy. Raven and you know Bee." Bree said introducing them.

"nice to meet you all." Robbie said- He was a little taller than starfire, had brown hair that fell in his eyes which were hazel, and he was well built. Currently he was wearing a brown shirt with a dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

"ok...are we going to go now?" Raven asked.

"are you gunna be this cranky at the dance?" Beast Boy asked.

" Not if i have to wear some stupid dress."

"awww come on.. I'm sure you'll reaaaallllly preeeeetttyy." Beast boy said singing the last two words.

"what?" Raven said turning towards him.

"nothing. nothing." Beast boy said waving his arms.

"aww...lookie here. Now we have a new pair fighting not knowing how much they like each other." Cyborg said laughing. Bee, Starfire and Robin tried to hold back their laugh knowing if they did laugh that they were going to pay for it. Robbie and Bree just smiled.

Raven was surrounded by a black aura that was moving around her like fire.

Cyobrg stopped laughing and said "uh...come on ya'll lets go."

Although Starfire was very much confused about Raven's strange apperance, she pulled Bee aside and asked her about Raven.

"oh..well...see. Just like you, she's from somewhere different. Except that it's a different world not planet."

"oh..ok. I thank you."

"mmhmmm." Bee said smiling.

and off they went in search for a perfect outfit.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting him

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Friday night at 7:00**_

"okay, so.. Bee said that they'll meet us at the dance instead because...why?" Robin asked.

"i don't know. She just said that they wanted to surprise us." Robbie said who was at the TItan's tower.

" Well we better be surprised." Cyborg said."Anyways, Beast Boy aready got his date here." Cyborg said looking over at Beast Boy grinning as they stood in the main room waiting for Raven.

"Who's his date? is it that gothic girl?" Robbie asked.

"yep - Raven. But don't tick her off. She'll do unspeakable things to you." Cyborg said.

" I think i figured that out."

"Don't worry, your safe."

"i hope so."

"Urggghhhh would she hurry up it's 7:05" Beast Boy yelled.

"Relax BB, she's a girl and girls need time." Cyborg said,

" Yeah but-"

"I'm ready lets go." Raven's voice came from the doorway.

They all looked to see Raven wearing her usual cloak.

"Where's your outfit?" Robbie asked.

"Im wearing it...under the cloak. Which i am NOT taking off."

_**15 minutes later**_

"awww come on Raven. I'm sure you look nice." Beast Boy pleaded as they stood outside the T-car in the parking lot.

"For the last time NO!"

"Come on plllllleeeease..." Beast Boy then changed into a kitten and meowed by Raven's feet.

"Not working."

"Awwwwww!" Beast Boy said returning to human form.

"fine! fine fine! just go inside. i'll meet u all there."

"ariite! thank you thank you thank you!" BB said hugging Raven.

"Do that again and you'll be so sorry that-"

"OK..meet u inside." Beast Boy said not bother waiting for her to finish.

_**Now inside **_

The boys were now inside and they looked around. It was a huge hall with lights everywhere and tables with chairs(**no duh!)** and there was a loooongg table that served beverages for now. The DJ was playing slow music because the party was yet to start. The boys looked around in awe. They never saw anything like it. Ballons attached to the chair and there was a red rug in the middle of the hall leading to the stage where the DJ was. The cealing was also high where the lights hung from.

"This place is..." Cyborg began not finishing.

"Awesomeee." Beast Boy said completing the sentence.

"Whoa." was all Robin could say.

"Nice" Robbie added.

"So, i guess we go and wait for the girls to come." Cyborg said.

"Guess so." Robin said.

They made their way to a table to the side but close to the isle and sat there. There were eight chairs which was the exact amount they needed.

"Man, where's Raven? Isn't she done yet?" Cyborg asked.

"Patience.You're even more excited than I am." Beast Boy said.

"_You're_ telling _me _about_ patience?_ Boy i oughta-" Cyborg was cut off by the major walking over to them.

"Hello TItans. I am glad that you could make it." He said as they stood up. " say? where's your other friend? the dark girl..uhm...Raven...yes?"

"uhm..she's in the car..changing." Beast Boy spoke up.

"Not anymore she ain't. Look who she's with." Cyborg said. They all turned (including the mayor) to see Raven coming in with Bee,Bree and Starfire.

"Whoa!" They all said excluding the mayor. He turned to the boys and started to grin- seeing them like this was humoring. He laughed quietly to himself and walked away.

"Dammmmmnnn." Cyborg said. Bee saw him and waved. Cyborg on the other hand, had a hard time waving back. When he did his arm had a hard time to stop moving.

The four girls started to walk to the boys who now stood tall and smiled. They each admired their dates as they walked to them.

Bee was wearing a tight black pants with black heals and a very low cut yellow and black shirt that fitted tightly on her showing off her curves.

Bree was wearing a white skirt that was up to her knees and a tight pink shirt- low cut- that also showed off her curves. She wore a white pair of slippers that had a heal to it.

Raven was wearing a long black dress that had a split down the sides that was up to her thighs and was also very low cut. This dress was hugging every part of her. She also wore sandles-but black. (**if you want- imagine designs on the dress.)**

Starfire on the other hand was wearing a peach dress that had all kind of designs and was sparkly. It also showed off her curves and was low cut. It had a ribbon-string like cloth hanging from the cleavage part of the dress to her stomach.The dress was cut from her thigh on the right side and went down -getting longer- on the left side. Starfire wore a silver pair of sandles.**(hope you could** **imagine it,) **

"Hey sparky."

"hey Robbie."

"Hello dearest friend"

"ok..."

were their greetings as they aproached the boys. The boys could only stare. The girls backed away a little and confusingly said "why are you staring like that?"

"uhm..please... am i mistaken or are they starting to do the drooling?" Starfire said leaning over to Raven.

"No. They are." Raven replied.

"Girls, I think we got them hooked!" Bee said grinning. Bree after while started to do the same.

"oh goodie." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"uh bee...please..explain." Starfire said looking over at her.

"oh. I mean...uhm because of the way we're dressed, that they are, impressed, which are causing them to act that way." Bee explained.

"okay..this is annoying." Raven said.

She walked to Beast Boy and gave him a smack upside his head. " Hey! what did i do now?" He exclaimed.

"You were staring."

"so?"

"I do not like it when people- or in this case - you stare."

"why not? you look preeettttyyyy." Beast Boy said raising his eyebrows and singing the word pretty.

"ugh!"

"aww come on it was a comment."

"whatever."

BeastBoy and Raven looked at Robin and Cyborg.

Beast Boy walked over to Cyborg and gave him a wet willie!

" ayee! Yo! Waddya do that for?"

"you too were doing the staring and drooling to friend bee." Starfire said.

Cyborg looked at Bee who had her eyebrow raised with her hand on her hip and smiling. He looked down at himself and smiled sheepishly. "oh..mah bad!" He said wiping the drool away.

While Raven went and slapped Robin's face. "Heyy! I didn't do anything."

"well, your welcome." Raven said looking down at his chin and shirt which caused Robin to do the same thing. He blushed furiously from embarrassment.

"oh..hehe..sorrry."

They all stared at one an another before Cyborg said "Who's hungry?"

"You know i am!" Beast boy said.

"Ariiitee! Let's Bee?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure." She answered.

"what bout you Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"Whatever and DON'T call me Rae."

"Fine. But I just hope that they have tofu."

"Man! nobody gunna have dem nasty tofu!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yes they would! And what would you know about them? You never had them!"

"That doesn't mean..."

and their voices trailed off as they walked farther and farther away from Robin and Starfire.

"So...uhm.."

"May I ask a question?" Starfire asked.

"Sure." Robin said and smiled.

"Why is it that Cyborg and ...and..Beast Boy..look...look.. well i do not wish to sound ignorent(sp?)..."

"oh..uhm..well Cyborg, he had an accident in High School. Can't really explain and Beast Boy, he too had an accident that I cannot explain."

"oh..so what about Raven? She seems...normal."

"She...welll..she..." Robin didn't know how to explain Raven. Raven wasn't normal as the way Starfire thought of it.

"If you cannot explain then do not. " She said smiling."But i wish to ask two more questions."

"ok..go ahead."

"Who are the Teen Titans? Friend Bee and Bree were talking about them and since i just moved here i do not know what they look like."

Robin chuckled. "well, they are a group of four and they fight crime. They stop robberies and anyone that attacks the City.They are the ones that keep the city safe."

"Oh, I see. But i do remember Bee mentioning one name that caught my attention."

Robin was a little uneasy but said "ok..who?"

"Robin."


	5. Author's note

**hey you guys! sorry i didn't update in a little while. It's just that I didn't get much time to update... the next chapter is all typed out, it's just that I have to upload it. It's on my floppy disk which i do not have right now. so thats why i can't update now. sorry.**

**PROMISE! to update so0n. love you. **

**mwuahz! Mzdevilio0usz...Devil'z Kisz**


	6. Chapter 5 When will I meet him?

_**Chapter 5**_

"R-r--robin?" Robin said stuttering.

"Yes. I wish to know who he is. Bee says that he is the leader I believe. I adore him so! to know that he is brave and very caring to his city. I just wish to thank him some day also I believe that...that..." Starfire laughed a little and said "that the girls are crazy about him as Bee would put it... yes...?"

"Uh...mm..."

"I do not know what he looks like so I would not know. Do you know this Robin?"

"uhm...well..." Then robin thought he'd let Starfire have a night to REALLY look forward to. " As a matter of fact I do."

"really! O0ohh..do you think i could meet him?" Starfire asked her eyes shining.

"Sure."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"ohhhh thank you so much! I am most eager to meet him." Starfire said crushing robin in a hug.

"Then..please..let...me breath."

"oh i am sorry."

"no problem. didn't know you were that strong." He said grinning.

"yes well uhm...i..sometimes...exercise."

"oo0oh..i see.So, little miss innocent exercises?" Robin said grinning wider.

Starfire bowed her head and blushed and nodded.

They stood there for a while watching the people dance. By this time it was crowded. Cyborg and the rest started to walk back to them.

"Man. This sucks. There's a whole bunch of old people here. What are we gunna do?" Cyborg said.

"Hello again Ti-" The mayor began as he approached the teens.

"Hello Mayor." Robin said cutting him off before he could say titans.

"Uhm..are you okay R-" He started to say again but was cut off by robin.

"I'm fine."

"Why are you-?"

"Uhm...can i talk to you for a sec.?"

"Uh...sure."

Robin pulled the mayor aside and explained- "I do not want the girl with the red hair to know I'm Robin nor that we're Titans … at least not yet."

"O.k. you say so." The mayor was obviously confused but didn't push it.

"Okay. So kids, uhm... i know you must be bored but i guess that you do not know that there's a seperate room for especially the kids." The mayor said to the others.

"For real?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yes. Just walk straight down and go through the first door on the left." The mayor explained pointing to where to go.

"Ariiite! Time to party!" Cyborg yelled and started to run off with Beast Boy yelling "yeah!"

So that left Robin, Starfire, Bee, Bree, Raven and Robbie walking to the room.

When they got there, there were different shades of lights everywhere and teens dancing to "**Temped to Touch**" by **Rupee. **The room looked just like the other one.

"Yeah! That's my song!" Cyborg yelled pulling Bee to dance.

Robbie did the same to Bree.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and smiled. "Don't .even. THINK. About it!" She yelled.

"Ok...fine."

When she relaxed a little, Beast Boy pulled her to the dance floor.

"So, we're alone...again." Robin said smiling.

"Yes, I believe so." Starfire said giggling.

So, they made their way to a table and sat down. They watched as the kids danced and dip it low and bring it up slow. **(lol) **

"Can you dance like that?" Robin said grinning.

Starfire blushed and said "I do not think so. Although-"

"Although what?"

"Nothing."

"aaww come on."

"Well, Bee was teaching how to dance well. I am still in...training."

"o0oh...um...care to share?" Robin said nervously.

"Well...I am...not sure... I am very uneasy about it."

"Ok, no problem."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I understand."

Once again they were in silence.


	7. Another author's note

**_Author's note_: Yes… I'm sorry. I know the previous chapter was short. There wasn't much to it really. So… it was pretty sucky. So…to make it up to my reviewers out there… I will add chapter six as well. Right now.**

**ENJOY ! **


	8. Chapter 6 Hypnotized

_**Chapter 6- across the room.**_

**From **across the room, Raven,Beast Boy, Cy, Bee,Robbie and Bree were watching Robin and Starfire.

"They do not realize that they like each other." Bee said.

"And we've been telling Robin that too" Cyborg said.

"But he won't liiiiiiissstennn." Beast Boy sang.

"Oh just leave them alone. You don't rush true love." Bree said.

"How do you know they love each other? They just met." Robbie said.

"He is all she talks about. Besides ever heard of love at first sight!"

"Yeah. Actually I experienced it."

"With who?" Bree said pulling away from him since he had his hand around her waist. She put her hands on her hips.

"Who else...my love." Robbie said brushing her hair aside.

"Oh boy." Raven mumbled.

They walked away leaving Robbie and Bree to their moment.

"The funny thing is...is that Starfire doesn't even know the boy's name." Cyborg said.

"Are you SERIOUS?" Bee said.

"Yep. He wanted to _tease _her a little."

"tsk. tsk. tsk. This boy is something else." Bee said smiling and shaking her head.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Beast Boy yelled.

" PLEASE not another one of you ridiculous plans." Raven said.

"Fine. It's a-"

"And DON'T even_ bother_ saying that it's a brilliant plan."

"Fine. But can I say my plan anyways?"

Raven sighed and said "fine."

"ok..Cy? You know that song hypnotized? by...by...some dude n woman?" Beasty Boy said trying to remember who sang it but didn't have success.

Cyborg thought about it then said "yea..."

"Well, it suites them perfectly!"

Cyborg thought about the song then said - "yeah! It does!"

"Good. Then I'll go and request it and hopefully Bird boy will ask her to dance."

"And what if he doesn't?" Raven said.

"That's why I'll tell the DJ that I requested it to them. So then they'll _HAVE_ to dance."

"Nice B!" Cyborg yelled.

"Ariite then, get to it." Bee said.

Robin and Starfire were in silence before Starfire said - "uhm...when we first met, you did not tell me your name... and I am...most eager to know." She said shyly.

Robin saw this coming. He then smiled and said- "Well, I did promise you didn't I? And I also promised you that you'd meet Robin. Right?"

At this, the young girl looked up wit hope in her eyes.

"So then I'll-" Robin continued but was interrupted.

Just then the DJ interrupted, saying- " yo. yo. yo.! We got a request here to wrap up the rest of the evening from our own BEAST BOY!" The crowd roared up into a cheer.

Robin was rather surprised. He was thinking that the request was for Raven but was proved wrong when - "this song goes out to Ro-" The DJ was cut off Beast Boy whispering something to him.

"oh iite. Sorry 'bout that folks. Anyways, this song goes out to the beautiful young lady name Starfire and her number one date! He would prefer if we did not mention his name. So, give it up for the lovely couple! Come on! "The DJ said winking to Robin. The lights suddenly shone on them and Robin was left with his mouth open while Starfire was wide eyed.

"uhm... did you request this?" She asked.

"No I ...did not..." Robin said recovering. "But someone did this without me knowing." He said glaring at BB who gave him a thumbs up.

"Ariite come ya'll. This song is for you. Hypnotizedddddddd!" The DJ yelled out.

Robin knew this song too well. And all the time listening to it before he would think about the beautiful red head.

And so the song began.

Robin took this as his chance and stood up. Starfire was surprised. He stuck his hand out to her and said "may I have this dance?" and smiled his breath taking smile.

Happily, Starfire took it and Robin lead her out to the dance floor. The swayed slowly to the music and that's when the words started.

(**Please read the words.**)

_(Guy)**We've been dancin through the night  
And your body feels so right  
No I never thought I'd get with you, oh girl  
**_

Robin _DID_ enjoy the feeling of her hands around his neck and his around her waist. Robin always wished for this moment with her.

_(Guy)**From the time that we both glanced  
And the moment that we danced  
From the passion in your eyes  
I got hypnotized**_

He was hypnotized. He's always been hypnotized by those shining emerald eyes.

_(Girl)**Boy, you're driving me insane  
And I don't even know your name**_

True. She did not know his name and at this she frowned. Seeing this the boy wonder leaned over and said- " Robin."

The girl looked up surprised and he nodded. She smiled a wide smile and was surprised to see him take off his mask which was another one of her wishes. He knew he could trust her. Seeing Robin do this shocked the others (**their friends.)** but they then continued to smile.

_(Girl)**I wanna give it, give it, give it to you baby  
Boy, you got me hypnotized  
I look into those eyes  
And I don't think I wanna say goodbye  
Don't say goodbye, don't say goodbye**_

It's true. She didn't want to say goodbye. She _was_- no... She_ is _hypnotized with his icy clear blue eyes that showed such passion.

_(Boy)**Feels like I've known you all my life  
You could be my future wife  
I look at the way you move your body's making me so weak  
Girl I promise you that I, would never tell you lies  
Cause my heart ain't hope to die  
I am hypnotized**_

When Robin looked and spoke to her, they would speak as if they have known each other forever. Robin felt that he could trust this girl even with his life. He wanted to spend his life with her even thought he have known her for a very short while. He hated to lie to her even though they just met. Something deep in his heart told him that this was going to be a long and wonderful relationship.

_(Girl)**Boy, will I see you again  
Or is this just a one night stand**_

_**I wanna give it, give it, give it to you baby  
Boy, you got me hypnotized  
I look into those eyes  
And I don't think I wanna say goodbye  
Don't say goodbye, don't say goodbye**_

_**No no no... I got hypnotized** (together)_

Starfire hoped with all of her heart that this relationship was going to last. She was hoping that they would know each other better and be together... For eternity.

_(together)**I got hypnotized  
By you baby  
Should I let my feeling show  
Should I let you even know  
When the music's over  
Will you still be my lover  
Should I let my feeling show  
Should I let you even know  
When the music's over  
Will you still be my lover**_

What difference would it make? I know that till the end, you are my love. He thought.

I now know that what I feel...is love. And that is what I shall give him till the end. She tought.

_**Was it true, that you and me  
Or is it just a fantasy  
So much more, that meets the eye  
Hope you never say goodbye  
Hurry up and make a move  
Cause the song is almost through  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
Cause I'm hypnotized**_

I know that I should probably tell her how I feel. But I don't want to freak her out. He thought. But GOD I pray that this night will never end.

**_Boy, you're all up in my head  
You're coming home with me instead_**

Starfire on the other hand got an idea. Since she also did not want to let him go, she decided to invite the boys to a get together that her and the girls her having- hoping that it would be ok and he would not say no.

**_I wanna give it, give it, give it to you baby  
Boy, you got me hypnotized  
I look into those eyes  
And I don't think I'm gunna say goodbye  
Don't say goodbye, don't say goodbye_**

_**No no no... I got hypnotized**_

_(together)**I got hypnotized  
By you baby  
Should I let my feeling show  
Should I let you even know  
When the music's over  
Will you still be my lover  
Should I let my feeling show  
Should I let you even know  
When the music's over  
Will you still be my lover**_

Never do I want to let you go. They thought. I'll always love you.

For them, this was love at first sight.

"uhm...Robin?"

"yeah Star?" Starfire seemed a little surprised at the way he said her name. Even Robin seemed a little surprised. But it did not bother the young girl one bit. Hearing him call her 'Star' made her heart flutter.

"uhm..well... I was wondering...do you wish to come over to our apartment later?"

"Our?"

"Yes. I stay with Bree and Bee...if you recall."

"Oh...right! No problem. I'd love to."

"Oh glorious! I shall tell the others." and off she went hopping and skipping to them. Robin chuckled and shook his head and started to walk to the rest of them. By this time he had his mask back on.

"Friends! I have asked Robin if he wished to come to our...get together and he agreed. And well. I hope it is ok."

"Of course Star! Robin could come when ever he wants!" Bee said along with Bree nodding.

"Hey! What about us?" Cyborg said pouting.

Starfire, bee and Bree giggled. And starfire said "you shall all come!"

"Even Robbie?" Bree asked excited.

"Even Robbie." Bee said smiling and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Starfire clapped and giggled.

They all went outside and that's when Cyborg said "hey. how'd ya'll come?"

"We took the bus." Bee answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, why?"

"We could of came and get you!"

"Nah. It's ok Sparky. We got it covered."

"Aright. But I don't know how we're all gonna cram in the T-car."

"We could fly." Raven suggested.

"Fly?" Starfire asked somewhat a little nervous or scared.

"You ok?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I am."

"Ok...if you say so."

"How about the girls sit on our laps?" Robbie suggested.

"Cool with me." Bree said.

"um..ok." Starfire said blushing and so was Robin.

"Cool." Beast Boy said.

"I am NOT sitting on anyone's lap." Raven said,

"awwwww...come on."

"NO!****I think I did enough for you tonight."

"But it's a little chilly out and..."

"okay..Here's what we're gunna do. Since I am NOT sitting on anyone's lap, I'm sure there's enough space so that four people could sit in the back without anyone on someone's lap. So, then Starfire's going to be on Robin's lap and Bree on Robbie's, and I'll sit on my own and you'll do the same."

"But I'll be uncomfortable."

"Then change into a kitten or something and curl up somewhere."

"ok..fine." Beast Boy said sadly.

Raven did not know why Beast Boy was so eager to spend so much time with her. She did not understand it. And she felt a tingle of something different.

'It can't be love...can it?' She thought.

"Fine." She finally replied.

"Ok." Cyborg replied.

"Ok, so Cyborg's driving and ..." Robin said.

"Bee's going to sit in the front with me. Robbie and Bree gunna be in the back with her on his lap. Same with you and Starfire. And Raven's going to be sitting on her own and BB..what you gunna do?"

"I'll turn into a kitten and curl up somewhere like Raven said." For some reason Beast Boy felt hurt and this made Raven feel guilty while the others felt sorry for Beast Boy. But Raven did not change her mind since she might end up blowing the whole car up.

And in they went. Starfire and Robin by the window climbing in first. Then Robbie and Bree followed by Raven who was on the other side by the window. Beast Boy was the last to get in. He got in the shape of a cat and climbed in. Starfire squealed excited by what Beast Boy did and then she giggled.

"Aww! How cute!" She called him over. "Here Kitty." she said.

Beast Boy then smiled as a kitten and jumped on Starfire's lap and curled up.

Robin for some reason was a little uneasy about it and looked down at Beast Boy who was looking at him and had a look in his eyes that said "Nothing's going on." and Robin thankfully nodded.

Cyborg and Bee got in and off they went.


	9. Chapter 7 Visitor

_**Chapter 7**_

_**At the apartment.**_

"Well , it' not much but..I'm sure it'll do." Bee said.

In the apartment - which was by the way HUGE!- there were 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, one kitchen, and living room and dining room that joined.

"Girl, this place is..blazin! How do you afford it?" Cyborg said.

"well...Since we each don't have parents and we're old enough to live and take care of ourselves, the City sends us money and we save up."

"wow." they all said (well the guys only.)

"yeah, we were lucky that we found each other. And we're lucky that we are together."

Cyborg and Beast Boy raised a brow.

"Nothing negative sparky!" Bee said.

"go0d. 'cause I don't want my girl to go looking at other women while with or without me."

"_your _girl?"

"well... we're friends...but ..."

"yea..ok sparky. I'm gunna go and change, so just make yourselves at home." Bee said smiling.

"Aright! No problem."

Starfire and Bree followed Bee and went to change.

"I will be back." Starfire said. Robin just nodded and smiled.

The boys and Raven sat on the sofa waiting for the girls to come back. Each of them in their own thoughts. When the girls did come back, they were each in sweat pants and an over sized sweater. The pants hugged the girls hips while the sweater showed off their curves(along with the sweat pants.) even if it was loose.

" ok, so uhm... I'll go and prepare some snacks. Sparky, come help me in the kitchen. The rest of you could just browse around." Bee said.

"Come. Let me show you our home." Starfire said to Robin and he followed her to the kitchen where Cyborg and Bee was. Bree, Robbie, BB and Rae were behind starfire and robin. "This is the kitchen as you can see." Starfire said smiling. Cyborg and Bee were too busy to notice. The rest continued to follow the couple.

Starfire led them through the kitchen into a short hall where on the left side, there was a bathroom and two bedrooms to the right.

Starfire opened one of the doors and said- "Ihis is bree's room." which was a baby blue color. Bree and Robbie walked into her room and closed the door leaving BB and Raven with Starfire and Robin.

Starfire opened the second door and said- "And this is Bee's room." Which was a light shade of yellow.

"So, where's your room?" Robin asked.

"Across the hall." Starfire said and walked to the room which was on the left next to the bathroom. She opened the door and there, the walls were a very light lavender. It smelled like lavender air freshner too. The bed had a light purple bedspread and comforter. The room was very tidy and not very big nor too small. It was just like the other bedrooms.

"Niiiicee! It suites you and smells nice too." Robin said smirking and Starfire smiled back.

"Yumm... it _does _smell good." Beast Boy said agreeing.

"I like this room better than the others-surprisingly." Raven mumbled since purple and blue (along with black)were her favorite color.

"So, if this is your room, and those are the others' rooms, then what's the fourth bedroom for?" Robin asked a little confused.

The forth bedroom was all the way at the end in the middle. Starfire closed her room door and walked to the back room.

"This is the bedroom for our guests who wishes to spend a night or so." She opened the door and there it was. The master bedroom. Painted white with two large beds and a large dresser.

Robin whistled in awe. Beast Boy was drooling and Raven was wide eyed. "This is bigger than any other rooms at our house." Raven said.

"You all...share a home?" Starfire asked confusingly.

"Well, uhm...Star... I have to explain some things to you." Robin said.

Beast Boy and Raven took it as their chance to leave.

Starfire looked at Robin ...hesitating then said " Yes. I believe that I...uhm...please follow me." She said not bothering to finish her sentence.

And so he followed her back to her room and she closed the door. They went over to her bed and sat down.

"ok..uhmm..." Robin began but didn't know what to say.

Starfire just stared at him in a confused way.

"Ok...I intend to keep that promise to you Star. I promised you that you would meet Robin , right?"

She nodded.

"'kay...so uhm...how do I begin?"

"uhm...Robin?" Starfire felt strange saying the young teen's name since she never called him that.

"hm." he answered.

"May I ask something?"

"Sure. go ahead." He said smiling.

"Uhm...what...how did you ...decide to become a ...hero?"

"Welll...uhm...I...I was adopted when I was smaller and my stepfather was a super hero as well- When I was younger that is. And I took pride into him. He was my role model. I looked up to him. I always thought that one day I'll turn out just like him. And I guess I did. I used to work with him, but then...I guess things didn't go all too well when I got older and started to...well..."

"Started to what?"

"uhm...date."

"date?"

"Yea...you know, go out with girls."

"Ohh. Ok. Please go on."

"Yea well, Ba- urm..my stepfather was afraid that I would have revealed my identity. And I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't that careless..if I was at all. So, I left and started the Teen Titans."

"Ohh. And how did you meet your friends?"

"Well, I was in a battle with..uhm...a guy..well more of a rock... named Cinderblock. And well, I wasn't doing all too well, and lucky for me Cyborg came along with his friend Beast boy. We talked a little and hung out for the day getting to know each other. Then that same day, we were at a cafe, and there is where we met Raven."

"o0oh." Starfire said in amazement.

"Yea and since we worked so well together I decided that we could probably be a team and that's how it all started. We live on an island in the ocean off the shoreline. You could see it from anywhere in the city. It's a huge 'T' that you can't miss. And we all stay there."

"Oh yes. I believe that I saw the T'' before. But please, I wish to know. Cyborg and Beast Boy are...strange. But what about Raven-where is your friend Raven from?"

"uhm...I do not know if I should tell you." Robin said unsure but seeing her pout and looking at the floor was sad.

"It's not that I don't trust you...it's just that...well..Raven, is very...protective about herself. She doesn't trust people easily. It took her a while to get used to us. And she still doesn't fully trust us, especially Beast boy."

"Oh...well..then..it is...well." Starfire said still disappointed.

But Robin felt that he could trust this girl. So he said " Okay. Fine. If I tell you pleeeaase promise you would not tell her or anybody else. 'Cause if she finds out...well...she'll have my head." He said mumbling the last part.

"Excuse me?" not fully getting what he said at the end.

"Huh? Oh. nothing. Um...yea Raven. Well...she...well has trouble keeping her powers under control. She's not allowed to show emotions. Otherwise, something'll go wrong. Like, at the mall when we first met." They both blushed at the thought of that. "Yeah uhm.."Robin said clearing his throat. "Uh... Yeah, so she lost control that day and that's how come the soda exploded on me. She's a telepath. Meaning, being able to move objects with her mind and plus she could take control of anyone and sometimes anything. Raven is from a different...world. An entire different place. Probably not even a planet. This place is Azerath. Nobody could really get there unless she allows it. She doesn't talk about her family much- if at all."

"What about yours?" Starfire asked. Robin looked up shocked.

"M-my parents?"

Starfire nodded.

"Uhm..they...I don't really...talk about them. There's a couple of things I don't let my friends see or talk to me about. My parents being one and plus...when I took off my mask at the party, your the first person I ever showed my eyes to. Excluding my stepfather and parents. Your the first _friend _I have ever showed them too."

Starfire looked up in surprise. He really _did _trust her. " I am glad that you trust me enough to show me your eyes." But something in her voice told Robin that she thinks he could not fully trust her and that is what she wanted. For him to trust her...completely.

"But...If I could trust you, thenIi'll tell you. I didn't even tell my team what happened to them. Whenever they mentioned my parents I would get hysterical."

"yes. I promise."

Robin stared at her for a long time and said- "I trust you Starfire."

Starfire nodded.

"ok.." Robin said sighing. "uhm..my p-parents..they...they died...in an accident."

Starfire gasped. " Oh robin. That is terrible."

"yea... well. I'm not sure it was even an accident. It was planned. Everything. The act, the show, me being there, EVERYTHING!" Robin yelled.

"Robin...please. Calm down." Starfire said resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Star."

"It is alright. I know what it is like."

"You do?"

"Yes. Remember, my parents also died."

"How?"

"Just like yours, an accident except it was planned. So it really was not an accident."

"Oh..I'm sorry star."

"There was nothing I could have done. I was small and helpless."

"Do not blame yourself."

"I often do."

"Your not the only that does that."

Silence took over for a little while. Starfire was thinking. Thinking hard. She did not know if to tell him where she was really from or just forget about it. But she couldn't. Robin- a guy she just met- had just told her one of his secret and he trusted her. He showed her his eyes when he never showed it to anyone else.

"Uhm..Robin?"

"Yeah star?"

"Um...I also have something I need to tell you." Starfire said slowly.

"Ok...go ahead."

"Robin, can I trust you?"Starfire said trying to look at his eyes through the mask but couldn't.

"Sure star. Why?" _'stupid question.' _Robin thought.

"Well I wanted to tell you where I am from."

"ok..."

"ok..I am...I am not from ear-" But she was cut off by the sound of music and Cyborg yelling - "Yo robin! Get you and your girlfriend's butt down here _right now!_" Robin blushed at the words of Starfire being his girlfriend.

"Shall we go?" Starfire asked.

"What about what you wanted to tell me?"

"That can wait. It is not important at the moment."Starfire stood up happily and pulled Robin to his feet. He smiled and they slowly walked out of the room and as they reached her room door, they heard the doorbell. Slowly they continued to walk down the hall and then they walked into the kitchen. There they watched as Cyborg and Beast Boy prepared snacks.

"Uhm...Starfire?" Bree said coming into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Uhm..there's someone here to see you." Bree said sadly and a little upset.


	10. Author's Note again

**_Author's Note : _Sorry people... I'm taking so long to update but I'm not done with chapter 8 yet. So, hopefully I could update sometime this week. I really am sorry. I thought I had nine chapters instead of 8. Thanks for reviewing anyways.**

**Mz Devilio0usz b.k.a. Devil'z Kisz**

** Miisz Bitter Sweet ; ) **


	11. Chapter 8 Surprise Surprise

**_Author's Note:_ omg! please don't kill me. See! I updated. I know. I know. It took me awhile. But it'll take me another while to update the next chapter to0o. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy. Kind of short.**

_**Chapter 8- Visitor**_

Robin looked at Starfire who also looked nervous. "ok." She said. "Robin, I will be back." With that Starfire left to go to the door.

Bree started to follow but was but off by Robin- "Bree?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea. I'm fine. Why?" She said to quickly.

"What about Starfire?" Robin said ignoring her question.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry. Starfire just has a visitor. That's all."

Just then they all heard Starfire yelling "No! Please! Just leave!"

Then came an unknown voice. "Aww come on baby. Don't be like that. I was just want you back. That's all."

"Just a visitor, huh?" Robin said to Bree a little annoyed.

" I do not wish to go with you!" Starfire yelled.

Bree rubbed her temples while Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin went to the doorway of the kitchen. They saw a guy there with blond hair that hung in his eyes and he was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt. He was well built but, of course, was a jerk.

Robbie and Bee were standing behind Starfire.

"I didn't mean to do anything to you babe." The guy said.

"Please Sammy! You're always giving Starfire grieve (sp?) and she always forgave you. But not this time!" Bee spoke up.

"Shut up, Bee. No one's talking to you." Sammy yelled.

"Yea well-"

"Bee, please. Can you and Robbie please leave. I need to talk to Sammy. Alone." Starfire interrupted.

"But starfire-"

"Please."

Robbie and Bee looked at each other and walked into the kitchen.

"Who does that asshole think he is!" Robbie yelled.

"I heard that!" Sammy yelled from the living room.

"Like I care!" Robbie yelled back.

"Who is he?" Robin asked.

Bree and Bee exchanged glances then said " Starfire's ex boyfriend."

Robin just stared.

"Uhm...anybody seen raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm here." Came a monotoneous voice from behind. They all turned to see her coming form the hall. "What? I was in the bathroom. Jeez."

"So0o you said that this is Star's ex boyfriend?" Robin said turning to Bree and Bee who nodded.

"What does he want?"

"To get back with her." Bee said.

"Why? What'd he do for them to break up?" Cyborg asked.

"Ok, you guys have alot of questions that will be answered. So we'll start from the beginning."

"Uhm...Starfire and Sammy use to go out for a month or so. But he kept hurting her and knowing how Starfire is she kept forgiving him. She always says that everyone needs a second chance." Bree said and looked at Bee who continued.

"Hurting her how?" Robin said suspiciously.

"Um... let's not get into that." Bee said.

"Why not?" Robin said demandingly.

"Starfire wouldn't appreciate it." Bree said doubtingly.

"Annyywayyysss.." Bee said wanting to continue. "Um...yeah. And, well, they ended up breaking up about 3 weeks back after starfire told him..." Bee stopped.

"Told him what?" Robin asked.

Bee looked at Bree only to get an angry look from her.

"Uhm...something private. And well, he took it kinda hard and started calling her names and spreading rumors and on top of that he cheated on her." Bee said continuing.

Robin was about to press Bee for some answers on 'what was the secret?'. But just then Cyborg cut in "Damm!" Cyborg exclaimed while Robin and Raven shot him a glare. "Sorry" he said.

"But, from what I see, Starfire's a nice girl. I don't see why any guy would wanna hurt her." Robbie said. Robin nodded.

"Well, Sarfire has had a rough time. I mean she's not completely what you expect." Bree said.

She watched as all of them except Bee gave her a look that read 'evil'.

"No.No.No. She's not evil or anything. I mean she's still the sweet and loving girl you see...but...uh...mm...Bee, do you think we said too much?"

Bee gave her a look that said "what do you think" then exclaimed, "Heck yeah!"

"So, you guys can't tell us what's the deal with starfire?" Cyborg whispered.

Just then they heard a crash. They turned to look through the doorway into the living room to see Sammy smashed against the broken coffee table. But what surprised them the most was the look on Starfire's face.

"Uh...you were saying Bree? She's loving, caring and _what else?_" Cyborg said.

Bree and Bee exchanged glances while the others were in horror and shock.

Starfire, the young beautiful teenager's eyes were glowing a violent green and her hands had a green glow around them. She started to walk closer to Sammy as he shivered from fear. "S-s-see baby, this is why I-i broke up with y-y-you." Was all he said before starfire raised her hand to hit him but she abruptly stopped. Her eyes losed the violent green it had and returned to the normal color. She looked down at Sammy and sighed. She did not at all want this to happen. This is what she was afraid of- to show who and what she really is.

"What happened babes? Don't got the nerves to hit your own man?" Sammy said smirking.

Robin's hands clenched into a fist. Cyborg saw this and put his hand on Robin's shoulder holding him back.

"Huh babes? What now?" Sammy continued.

"No...no... This is not who I am." Starfire said quietly but loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Face it, sweet cheeks. This is you. This is how you are. The fierce, vicious, yet hot 'n' sexy, Starfire."

"NO! I do not hurt people! I do not hurt anyone!" Starfire screamed. Then quietly said "I do not wish to hurt anyone."

"So what the heck you hurtin' me for?" Sammy said.

Silence.

"Right. You don't got an answer for this one." Sammy then stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at Starfire whose eyes were now teary.

"Aw come on baby. Don't cry. All I want is you." Sammy said wiping her face but she smacked his hand away. He smiled an evil smile.

"See, I'm trying to be nice but here you are just brushing my hand away. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Baby...you don't know what you been missin'. I could give you whatever you want and need. And I know what you want, and what you especially need."

"No, ...you do _not_ know what I want _nor_ what I need." Starfire and her voice were trembling.

"Sure I do babes. All you need is me and you're gunna be fine."

"No, I do not like you nor do I wish to be with you."

Sammy was becoming slightly annoyed by now. "Atleast I'm better than that loser asshole you hang out with...what's his name? Oh yeaaahhh... that boy that thinks he's all nice and sweet just because he got the ladies going after him. The one and only Robin."

Starfire gasped while Robin stepped foward but was held back by Cyborg.

"You will NOT speak about Robin that way!" Starfire yelled while her eyes grew the vicious green.

"Aww...did I strike a nerve?"

"This boy is asking for some serious trouble." Cyborg said in a whispered voice.

" Yeah. And Starfire isn't the only one he's gunna get it from." Robin said in a low voice.

Cyborg looked down at Robin a little scared. But kept his hand on his shoulder.

"Urrggghh!" Starfire let out an angry growl while her hands grew a green glow. But just as she was about to attack, Sammy lunged at her and pinned her to the ground " What now sweet cheeks?" He said grinning. Starfire was a little too scared to say anything. '_why isn't anyone coming to help me?'_

_' Maybe because they do not like me. Maybe it is true. They think I am...wierd.' _Starfire thought having doubts. Sammy saw the doubt in her eyes and let out a low laugh. He picked her up and threw her to the wall. The others gasped.

"uh uh! Nobody's hurtin' my girl!" Bee said.

"We gotcha back Bee." Cyborg said getting into a fighting position along with BB and Raven.

Just as Sammy was running forward to hit Starfire, he was thrown to the floor by Robin who pinned him to the ground.. Robin couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to see Starfire hurt. She didn't deserve it.

Starfire on the other hand, was surprised.

_'Why is he doing this?'_ Starfire thought as Robin was pinning Sammy to the floor.

_'Well you were wondering why no one was helping you,right?'_

_'Yes. but not Robin.'_

_'He cares.'_

Back and forth she was having this mental conversation with herself. She didn't even notice when Robin told her to get out of the room until Bee came and put an arm around Starfire and dragged her to the kitchen where the rest stood still looking out at Robin and Sammy.

Robin was yelling at Sammy that Starfire didn't deserve this.

"How do you know! You don't even know her! Tell me! Did you know she had powers like that?" Sammy yelled back.

Robin hesitated. Sammy smiled. " Guess not." Sammy said.

Robin punched Sammy knocking the wind outta him. "That doesn't change anything Sammy. I don't care where she's from or what powers she has. All I care about is her personality. Which so happens to be kind and sweet.She's just like the rest of us. She's still a teenage girl with friends. She's just as normal as the Titans are." Robin said once again pinning Sammy to the ground.

Starfire was surprised by this while the rest smiled. Starfire didn't know what to say. Bree got an icepack and gave it to Starfire smiling. Starfire took it and smiled.

"Why do you care so much? You just met the girl."

"Ever heard of love at first sight!" Robin was too pissed off to control the words. He couldn't stop them, nor could he take them back. Starfire gasped while the others raised their eyebrows in surprise. Robin shot his head towards the kitchen to see them all looking at him.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Bree and Bee went to answer it while Starfire and Robin were staring at each other in shock.

"Hello." Bee said to the visitor at the door.

"Is everything okay? We heard an awful lot of noise and a few cursing and we were wondering if-" said a nice blonde lady who was with a guy. Her voice was very kind and soft.

"Yes. Um..sorry about the noise...uh..we..."

Just then two police officers came around the corner and said "Is everything okay?"

The blonde looked at Bree and Bee and said " Sorry, but we thought it was something serious so-"

"No. it's ok...it was something serious." Bree said slowly.

"My name is Officer McKlen and this is Officer Truman. May we please enter." Officer McKlen said. It was more of a statement than a question.

The two officers entered while the couple stood outside. "Please come in." Bree said with Bee nodding.

The couple smiled and entered. "By the way, I am Mary J. and this is my husband Steven. We just moved here."

"Welcome. Sorry about the racket. It's just...it's not a way to act in a nice place like this and please understand that things like this does not normally happen. It's very rare." Bee explained.

"Don't worry. With good neighbors like you, I'm sure we'll be fine." Steven spoke up.

They all smiled.

By this time Robin had Sammy pinned to the wall and the others were gathered in the living room.

"Uhm..Miss Bee and Miss Livingston. **(Bree)**" Officer McKlen said calling the two girls.

"Yes officer?" They answered.

"What went on here?" The police officer asked pointing at the broken coffee table.

"Uhm..."

"Excuse me. Sorry, but can we talk to the Titans first?" Officer Truman interrupted.

"Sure.Go ahead." Bee said

"But first, this is your apartment right?"

"Yes. But, uhm, actually me, Bree and Starfire also live here." Bee said pointing to the two girls.

"Starfire?" the officers said in unison at the strange name.

"Yes. Starfire."

"Okay. So. Uhm... Robin? I think you could let go of that young man now." Officer McKlen said taking Sammy into his own hands.

"So, what exactly went on here?" Officer Truman asked not bothering to talk to the Titans first after all.

"Well.." Bree began. " We all went out tonight to the City Fair Dance thing and then we came here. Later tonight, Sammy..." Bree pointed to him. " Came and started a fight with Starfire."

"I didn't start anything!" Sammy yelled.

"Please, you will have your time to speak." The officer said to Sammy then turned to Bree and nodded for her to coninue.

" Well... he was Starfire's ex-boyfriend and -"

"Why ex?"

"He was cheating on her and after he found out about her...her.." Bree looked at Starfire who nodded. " Her ..powers..."

"What powers?"

Starfire stepped foward and let her hand glow a faint green. The officers nodded and Bree continued. "Sammy started to call her names and start rumors."

"What kind of names and rumors?"

"I rather not say."

"So, does this young man have a last name?"

"Sammy Everston."

"What went wrong?"

"He stopped by to take Starfire back. He asked for her as soon as I answered the door. And-"

"Where was Starfire?"

"She was in her room...with Robin." Everyone's eyebrows raised.

"I was explaining some stuff to her." Robin said.

"So, why not in front of the group? Why in the room?" The officer asked.

"Because, I insisted on doing so." Starfire spoke up. " I am new here. And Robin..he...he..."

"Seeing as she has these powers, I was considering her...becoming a...Titan."

"But Robin..."Starfire began but didn't continue.

Robin gave her a look that said play-along.

"But isn't this something that you should discuss with the entire team?" The officer said a little suspicious.

"We did talk about it!" Cyborg spoke up a little too loudly. "Um... I mean... Robin and the rest of us went it over and...uh... we agreed for Starfire to join the team..." Cyborg continued smiling and looking at BB and Raven who were smiling and nodding along. "And Robin just wanted to talk to Starfire alone and tell her what it would be like to be a part of the team and so, Starfire... " Cyborg stepped up to Starfire and pulled a communicator out of a compartment within him and gave it to her "Welcome to the Team." He said.

By now, tears were flowing freely down Starfire's cheeks as she took the device and looked at the rest of the team who gave her a welcoming smile. " I thank you all." She said giving a slight bow. The rest nodded.

"Ok...So continue your story." Officer Truman said to Bree still not satisfied but made an acception.

"Yes so, when Sammy asked for Starfire, her and Robin came into the kitchen just then and they were talking." Bee said. Then she began explaining everything else. **(A/N - I'm skipping Bree talking about everything else)** "...and then the next thing we heard was something crashing. When we checked the living room, Sammy was crashed onto the coffee table and Starfire's eyes and hands were glowing green." She stopped to look at the alien girl and found her crying. "I'm sorry Star." Bee said putting an arm around her. Starfire nodded.

"So, did he hurt her in any way?"

"Well, he slapped and punched her. And threw her against the wall." Bee said slowly. The officers along with everyone else except Starfire who was staring at the ground, threw daggers **(not literally)** at Sammy.

Suddenly Starfire broke into more tears and ran from the room.

"Starfire?" Bee and Robin asked.

"Starfire wait." Bee said starting to follow the alien girl but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Robin.

"May I please go talk to Starfire?" he asked.

She hesitated then said "Sure." smiling.

Robin nodded and ran after Starfire. He knocked on her door before saying " Starfire?"

"Please, I do not wish to speak with anyone." was his response.

"But we need to. Well, atleast _I_ do."

No response.

"Starfire?"

No response.

"Starfire...look if it is about what I said before... I'm sorry."

"Are you alone?" Starfire suddenly asked.

"Yea..."

A couple seconds passed then the door opened.

"Please, come in." Starfire said avoiding Robin's masked eyes.

Robin slowly stepped in and Starfire softly closed the door. She went over to her bed and sat down, picked up a pillow and hugged it.

Robin sat next to her. He stared at her for a couple of seconds then turned away. Starfire then looked up at him, took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry."

Robin's head shot in her direction " for what?"

Starfire was quiet then said " I should have told you of my powers. What I am. Where I am from. But...I suppose it is too late."

Starfire kept her head down. Robin took her chin and lifted her head and looked deep into her emerald eyes and said "It's never too late." and smiled. He wiped her tears and then she suddenly did what he had wanted her to do. She threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

Robin was surprised and hesitated before putting his arms around her. "Shh...don't cry" Robin said trying to sooth (sp?) her. And surprisingly it worked. Her sobbing eased and he continued to rub his hand up and down her back. She reluctantly pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Feeling better? " Robin asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Starfire nodded.

He gave her a couple seconds before she looked up at him. They stared for a couple more seconds then Robin cleared his throat and turned away, Starfire looked down and then glanced back at him. He looked like he was deep in thought. Finally he looked up and found Starfire starring. She blushed and quickly found her shoes interesting.

"uhm..."

Starfire glanced up as Robin was trying to find out what to say. He didn't exactly want the topic to come back up but in a way he was hoping it did.

"I-I...uhm...why did you run off like that?"

" I was... afraid"

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Well... I... what Sammy did really pained me and -"

"Yeah I know it hurts but you'll get better."

"I am not talking about him abusing me like the way he did."

Robin gave her a confused look. " I am talking about him hurting me inside."

"Oh." Robin said somewhat disappointed. He thought that Starfire wasn't interested in Sammy anymore, but it looks like he was wrong.

"It's just that..." She pauses and Robin looks at her with some kind of hope within him. " that... what wrong did I do? I do not love Sammy anymore, and I guess I never did. But I am...I do not like him anymore. Maybe, just maybe, if I had done what he wanted me to do, then this wouldn't have happened." Starfire continued sadly. Then started to cry again. "But it was wrong, it was against my will."

"Star..." Robin said putting an arm around her shoulders, then continued " it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. But... what _did _he want you to do?" He asked afraid of the answer.

Starfire looked taken aback by the question. Then burst into more tears. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Robin said regret asking her the question.

"No... Robin, I trust you. Alot." Starfire looking him in the eye, well trying to. "And I will tell you, only if you promise not bring it up."

Robin looked at her wondering what was so bad about it. But if trusting him was what mattered to her, that's what he'll give her.

"I promise." He said.

"Ok..." She started still unsure, then quickly and quietly said "hetriedtorapeme."

Robin thought he didn't hear properly and said "Um... Come again?"

"He tried to rape me Robin!" She yelled.

Robin tried to remain calm even has Starfire was breaking down. He removed his arm from around her and took his mask off then placed his head in his hands which were rested on his knees.

"Robin..." Starfire said gently.

He looked up at her concerned. " Are you okay?" He asked.

"Robin..." Starfire said fresh tears running down her face.

"What's the matter Star?" He said sensing something else bothering the young girl.

"I...um...I..."She began avoiding his eyes.

"Star?" Robin said sternly.

"He succeeded." The young teen said quietly.


	12. more author

**Author's Note: Okay you guys. This is where you come in big time. Use your creative minds to help me write a _GREAT_ ending to this story. please and thank u. 'Cause I really can't think of anything right now, and I had something in mind, but... a reviewer didn't like it. so0o... please pitch in everyone. thank u again. **


	13. sorry!

**_Author's Note:_** **OMG! I am so0o0o0o so0o0o sorry! I really am. I know I'm taking a hell of a long time to update my stories. But I need to figure out some things and then school's a little crazy. But just to let you know, for hypnotized, the next chapter may be the last one. Then I'll make a sequel. But for now, I need to figure out how to end it. Thanks for your patience. (Which probably wasn't much. Lol.)**

**miiSz Bitter Swt luvs you! **

**Sorry again guys. **

**p.s. I saw the Teen Titans movie and LOVED it! I was hoping it would have been about Slade but dammit, it wasn't. But I loved it because of Robin and Starfire. They FINALLY! Got together. Jesus! Lol. **


	14. Author's last noteeeee m sorry

Author's last note for this story::::::::::::::::::::::

Uhm… I am especially sorry if I will be disappointing who ever still wants to continue reading this story… but seeing as if I don't have the time to continue this story and end it… I will either have to leave it at this or delete it… I am sorry again, and I had great ideas for it to0oo! But laziness has gotten me bad and I'm quite busy. The only things I may able to write for the time being are short stories.

Sorry for the slight inconvenience... lmao... sound so… professional and what not


End file.
